Memories
by Shakinha
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo separadas, um reencontro entre irmãs.


**Memories**

Entardecer. Uma mulher se encontrava em um cemitério, parada à frente de duas lápides. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto ao ler os dizeres nas pedras de mármore. À esquerda, seu marido. À direita, sua filha e seu genro.

- Você era tão jovem, Nymphadora. – Sussurrava. – Por quê? Por que isso...?

Enxugou as lágrimas, agora em maior quantidade, com um lenço. Uma semana e Andrômeda ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de que não veria mais sua adorada filha. Primeiro Ted, que saíra de casa com o pretexto de protegê-la. Ela argumentara que seria mais seguro se ficassem juntos, mas ele pensava diferente. Saiu sem avisar, para que ela ou a filha não o impedissem. Nunca mais voltara. Agora era sua filha quem não voltaria mais para casa. Casada há pouco tempo, com um filho ainda bebê, não quis ouvir a mãe que dizia para ficar em casa e saiu para lutar ao lado do marido. Agora estavam ambos debaixo da terra. Chorou mais um pouco, com o rosto escondido no lenço. Nem percebeu a aproximação de outra pessoa.

- Andrômeda?

Ela se virou para ver quem era. Há anos não a via, mas reconheceu os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis de sua irmã mais nova.

- Narcissa?

A loira sorriu, afinal sua irmã ainda se lembrava dela apesar de não se verem a muito tempo. Narcissa se aproximou até ficar ao lado de Andrômeda. Estavam bem próximas fisicamente, mas a distância entre elas ainda era grande. Andrômeda quebrou o silêncio:

- Eu sinto falta...

- De quê?

- De quando éramos crianças.

Narcissa olhou para o horizonte, deixando cair uma lágrima solitária.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why._

- Eu não queria que você tivesse ido embora.

- Como?

- Quando você fugiu. Foi só o começo até eu ficar sozinha naquela casa.

- Eu nunca quis te deixar sozinha, mas nossa família...

- Eu sei! – Agora Narcissa chorava. – Eu sei que você não agüentava mais toda aquela conversa de sangue puro, que queria casar com quem você quisesse! Sabia que não tinha outro jeito de te ver feliz, mas no fundo eu nunca quis que você fosse embora!

Andrômeda olhou para a irmã sem saber se se sentia feliz ou triste por isso.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine keep you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_You silent whispers, silent tears._

- Eu fiquei com todas as suas recordações, não queria que mamãe jogasse fora. – Ela continuou. – Imaginar que você estava perto minimizava meu sofrimento, ainda mais depois que Régulo desapareceu.

As duas ficaram em silêncio novamente. O desaparecimento do primo foi um choque na época. Andrômeda já não morava mais com os Black, mas ficara sabendo por outras fontes. "Ele escolheu seu destino." pensava ela, mas não conseguiu deixar de se sentir triste pelo garoto.

- Aquelas recordações a mantinham comigo. Eu gostava de imaginar que você entraria no meu quarto para conversar. Você sabe que a Bella nunca gostou de conversar comigo.

Pensaram um instante na irmã mais velha, Bellatrix. Andrômeda ainda a amaldiçoava por ter matado sua filha e Narcissa por piorar sua situação quando sua família se encontrava em risco. Ainda assim não tinham sido inimigas desde o início. A infância fora a única época feliz compartilhada por elas. Após terminarem a escola, cada uma seguiu sua vida, sozinhas até então.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life._

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're ok._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home._

- Narcissa, você não sabe, mas eu também senti sua falta. – Andrômeda também fitava o horizonte. – Desejei que você pudesse seguir em frente sem mim e acho que você conseguiu. Casou com quem quis sem ser reprovada por isso. Ainda tem seu filho...

Ela escondeu o rosto novamente.

- Sinto muito pela sua família, Andie.

Andrômeda se surpreendeu ao ouvir Narcissa a chamando pelo apelido, que não ouvia desde que saíra de casa.

- Sabe, desde que eu fui embora tentei conseguir notícias suas, para saber se você estava bem. Quando você se casou eu perdi as esperanças de algum contato, mas saber que tudo valeu a pena e que nós duas conseguimos o que queríamos me motivou a seguir em frente sem olhar para trás.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine keep you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_You silent whispers, silent tears._

- Levei algumas recordações comigo, para poder lembrar da época feliz de nossas vidas. Só nós três, mais ninguém. Era o nosso mundo, inacessível para qualquer um. Às vezes nos meus sonhos eu me lembrava dos seus rostos, mas havia uma barreira. Bella com sua vida de Comensal, eu e Ted com nossa vida simples e feliz e você no luxo de seu casamento bem sucedido com Malfoy. – Ela riu. – Eu sempre desejei que você tivesse sorte, pelo menos mais do que Bella.

- Andie...

Andrômeda colocou a mão no rosto da irmã. O primeiro contato físico depois de anos. A distância diminuía.

- Não chore. Eu perdi tudo o que tinha e estou tentando me manter firme, afinal, ainda tenho um neto para cuidar.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I will love you_

_Until the end of time._

Andrômeda olhava para o rosto de Narcissa. Ambas com os olhos marejados.

- Sempre que estávamos juntas eu me lembro de como você sorria. Nossos momentos felizes, pode ter certeza de que nunca me esquecerei.

Finalmente Narcissa conseguiu vencer a distância e abraçou sua irmã mais velha. Estava se sentindo como se tivesse voltado à infância.

- Andrômeda, me prometa que nunca mais vai embora de novo!

Andrômeda retribuiu o abraço.

- Querida, você sabe que te amo. Até o fim dos tempos. Não, não irei embora novamente.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine keep you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_You silent whispers, silent tears._

O pôr do sol. As duas irmãs abraçadas em frente às sepulturas da família Tonks. Uma memória conservada por muito tempo, revivida. Se separaram e olharam ao longe. Narcissa conjurou algumas flores e depositou no túmulo de seu cunhado e de sua sobrinha. Nunca chegara a conhecê-los, mas eram pessoas importantes para sua irmã.

- Vamos, Andie. Já está ficando escuro.

Andrômeda colocou mais algumas flores sobre os túmulos. Olhando ao longe, teve um rápido vislumbre de três garotas brincando com dois garotinhos.

- Vamos, Cissy. Vamos voltar.

Afinal, Andrômeda não perdera toda a sua família. Ainda tinha uma irmã e seu neto, o pequeno Teddy Lupin a esperava na casa de Molly Weasley, onde ela o deixara para poder visitar o cemitério. Olhou para o lado, encarando Narcissa. O vento balançava seus cabelos. Sorriu mexendo nas madeixas loiras da irmã, que brincou com seus cabelos castanhos também. Saíram do cemitério juntas, depois de separadas por uma vida quase toda.

XxXxX

Música: Memories – Within Temptation

Sempre quis escrever com as Black, mas tive que esperar a inspiração. Ouvi essa música pelo menos umas 10 vezes enquanto tava escrevendo. XD A música é realmente linda, procurem no youtube! o/

Então? A fic ficou boa? Mandem reviews para que eu possa saber o que vocês acharam! o/


End file.
